Setangkai Bunga Untuk Kaasan
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Sequel dari fic An Orange Child. Ichiru berlari di padang rumput itu. Ia berhenti, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah bunga kecil sederhana kepada ibunya, "ini balasan untuk kincir angin Kaa-chan." Baca aja! Gomen Summary gaje. RnR Please!


Sequel untuk fic **'An Orange Child'**. Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk ibu saya tercinta,  
Selamat Hari Ibu :)

**WARNING !!**

OOC dan OC (Ichiru Shiba)

* * *

**-**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Setangkai Bunga Untuk Kaa-san**

**..Nichan Sorayuki..**

-

* * *

Hari sudah mulai sore saat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dengan mata violetnya yang indah pulang dari kegiatan bermainnya. Anak itu berhenti berjalan dan duduk di suatu padang rumput yang tidak terlalu luas. Padang rumput itu terletak di tepi sungai yang dangkal dengan pantulan sinar oranye dari arah barat yang tampak di permukaan airnya yang mengalir tenang.

Tangan kanan anak itu menggenggam sebuah gulungan layang-layang lengkap dengan benangnya yang putus di tengah-tengah, memisahkan bagian yang seharusnya terbang dengan gulungan untuk melilitkan benangnya—yang tadinya berfungsi untuk mengarahkannya.

"Hiks... Hiks… layanganku…," tangis anak laki-laki itu pecah, kini tangannya bekerja untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Lama-kelamaan tangisan anak kecil itu semakin keras dan tidak beraturan. Terkadang karena lelah ia berhenti dan menyisakan isakan-isakan tertahan. Terkadang iramanya tak beraturan dan terburu-buru, seakan ingin segera menyelesaikan tangisan konyolnya.

Samar-samar anak laki-laki itu mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, perlahan dan sangat terasa. Tapi anak laki-laki itu tak bergeming, sama sekali tak peduli siapa yang menghampirinya. Dia hanya sibuk dengan dirinya, tangisannya, dan tentunya gulungan layangannya.

Kini pemilik suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Dari arah belakang, dengan tiba-tiba ia duduk dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam anak laki-laki itu.

"Ichiru, jangan menangis," ucapnya lembut sambil terus mengusap-usap kepala bocah laki-laki yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Ichiru itu.

Ichiru terdiam dan menoleh. Dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat akrab baginya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan mata violet indah sama dengan miliknya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kaa-chan...," Ichiru memeluk wanita itu, seakan ingin mendapatkan kehangatan yang selama ini didapatkannya.

Rukia tersenyum, dia balas memeluk lembut Ichiru dan mencoba menenangkannya. Rukia membelain lembut punggung Ichiru dengan satu tangan, sedangkan matanya bekerja mengamati gulungan layangan yang ada di sebelah anak kesayangannya.

* * *

"Ichiru... kenapa menangis?" tanya Rukia, matanya tertuju pada Ichiru yang berusaha keras menahan isakannya.

"Layanganku putus Kaa-chan, hiks...," Ichiru memandang sedih ke arah layangannya.

Rukia tersenyum dan kembali mengelus kepala Ichiru perlahan, "Ichiru 'kan anak laki-laki, jadi tidak boleh menangis."

"Tidak boleh menangis?" ulang Ichiru polos.

"Iya. Kalau Ichiru menangis, nanti Ichiru tidak bisa menjadi lebih kuat," jelas Rukia.

"Untuk apa Ichiru jadi kuat? Meskipun begitu, layangan Ichiru takkan kembali 'kan Kaa-chan?" Ichiru mencoba menyangkal pendapat ibunya.

"Ayo coba Ichiru pikirkan, untuk apa Ichiru jadi kuat?" Rukia menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi Ichiru, menekannya perlahan.

Ichiru terdiam cukup lama, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan ibunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mata polosnya menatap lurus ke arah Rukia, lalu menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak tahu Kaa-chan..." Ichiru memberi jeda pada perkataannya, "tapi aku akan mencari jawabannya," lanjutnya.

Rukia mengacak rambut Ichiru, gemas dengan pikiran dan jawaban polos malaikat kecilnya itu. Kemudian Rukia mengambil sebuah kertas lipat dari saku bajunya. Ia melipat dan memotong kertas itu secara manual dan membentuknya sedemikian rupa, lalu diambilnya sebuah kayu penyangga yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Dengan lihai, Rukia menyatukan kertas itu dengan kayu penyangga yang sudah dipersiapkannya tadi.

"Jadi..!! Sebuah kincir angin kertas untuk Ichiru!!" ucap Rukia semangat sambil memberikan kincir angin buatannya.

"Ini untuk apa Kaa-chan?" tanya Ichiru bingung sambil menerima kincir angin pemberian Rukia.

"Untuk mengusir kesedihan Ichiru," jawab Rukia seraya tersenyum ketika Ichiru dengan spontan mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Ichiru memainkan kincir angin itu, memutarnya perlahan.

Rukia meniup kincir angin itu, dengan bantuan angin yang berhembus perlahan, kincir angin itu mulai berputar. Ichiru tersenyum senang saat melihat kincir angin itu berputar tak beraturan.

"Begini Ichiru, kincir angin ini berputar, memutar dan menerbangkan angin yang ada di sekelilingnya, menggantinya dengan angin baru yang datang, begitu terus sampai berhenti, iya 'kan?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk kincir angin yang ada di tangan Ichiru.

"Iya, terus kenapa ini bisa mengusir kesedihan?" tanya Ichiru tak puas.

"Sama seperti angin yang diputar oleh kincir angin tadi, semoga dengan ini kesedihan Ichiru diputar oleh kincir angin ini dan digantikan oleh senyuman kebahagiaan," jelas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Kaa-chan," ucap Ichiru tersenyum sambil memeluk ibunya.

* * *

Ichiru berlari di padang rumput kecil itu, matanya menyusuri segala yang ada di sana. Dengan tergesa-gesa Ichiru berjalan ke sebuah pohon rindang yang cukup besar. Dia membungkuk, mengamati setangkai bunga putih yang tumbuh di bawah pohon besar itu. Bunga kecil itu sangat indah dan cantik. Kelopak bunganya sederhana, berwarna putih dengan sedikit aksen ungu di setiap sisinya. Ichiru tersenyum, kemudian memetik bunga itu dan kembali berlari riang, menuju tempat ibunya berada.

"Kaa-chan masih menutup mata 'kan?" tanya Ichiru dari arah belakang.

"Iya Ichiru, sebenarnya kau mau apa?" tanya Rukia, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Nah, sekarang buka mata Kaa-chan, aku punya hadiah untuk Kaa-chan!!" perintah Ichiru semangat, senyuman lebar terlihat di wajah polosnya.

Perlahan-lahan Rukia membuka matanya. Awalnya pandangannya sedikit kabur, tapi lama-kelamaan terlihat jelas. Dia melihat Ichiru menyodorkan setangkai bunga putih dengan aksen ungu di pinggir-pinggir kelopaknya.

"Untuk Kaa-chan?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Ichiru mengangguk bangga, "balasan untuk kincir angin Kaa-chan."

Rukia tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anaknya, "terima kasih Ichiru."

"Oh ya Kaa-chan, aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tentang untuk apa aku harus jadi kuat," Ichiru tertawa senang.

"Lalu untuk apa?" Rukia memandang bunga sederhana pemberian Ichiru.

"Untuk melindungi Kaa-chan," ucap Ichiru sambil mencium pipi Rukia penuh kasih sayang.

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

Khusus untuk fic yang ini, saya **TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME!! **

Silakan berikan masukan dan saran anda tentang fic ini, tapi saya tidak menerima flame karena main charanya OC.

Ini cuma fic yang saya buat untuk ibu saya, juga untuk memperingati 'Hari Ibu'. ^^

Sebelumnya, arigatou buat teman-teman author yang udah comment fic ini di FB saia, ayo sekarang review ya!! Hehe~

Salam sayang dari saya untuk semua ibu di dunia, termasuk ibu anda :)

Akhir kata, **REVIEW~!!  
**

**Jangan ragu, segera klik ijo-ijonya!!  
**


End file.
